knight in shining armour
by emijonks2000
Summary: when naruto and sakura are living in an abusive home it takes a knight in shining armour to save then. what happens when this 'knight' forms an especciallt strong bond with one of them? jiranaru p.s. sorry i spelt Jiraiya wrong. one-shot


**Sakura has been abused by her parents ever since she was little, she never fell in love with Sasuke and one day her parents adopted Naruto, they were both five at the time, let's see how their life is seven years later…**

Sakura looked into the mirror in her bathroom that she shared with Naruto; she wore her hair long, plaited with flowers mixed in; tight fitting trousers and a tight top which were pink and showed off her beautiful complexion and shape as well as covering the scars…

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror compared to Sakura, all he saw on himself was fat, lots of ugly fat – no wonder everyone hated him, everyone but Sakura. He pulled on his baggy jacket which matched his baggy tracksuit bottoms; Sakura thought that it was a waste as Naruto was slim and quite muscular in a good looking way, but she thought that at least the clothes were durable and covered his scars, which were much vaster than hers.

What did worry Sakura though, was that Naruto had, had these clothes ever since he moved in, which was seven years ago and they seemed to be getting looser. She worried for Naruto, they worried for each other; after all, they had no one else.

Sakura glanced at Naruto, "We're getting put in our teams today; I hope I'm with you and I'm glad we both passed," they both smiled at each other before walking out side, where their real smiles never showed.

Sakura went in before Naruto, Naruto didn't want to burden her with being the 'demon brats' friend.

When Naruto walked in he received a few spiteful glances but he ignored them, only glancing up at Sakura's sympathetic look.

Just as Naruto sat down, their sensei, Iruka, walked in, "Quieten down!" everyone shut up in anticipation, you all know the placing's so I'll skip to the important ones, "…Team seven, Sakura Haruno," Sakura looked up, "Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other, "and Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke 'hn'-ed while his teammates glanced worriedly at each other. Iruka moved on, "Team eight, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi," both friends smiled lazily, "and Ino Yamanaka…" Ino groaned; she was disappointed enough that she wasn't on Sasuke's team.

One by one team's sensei's started to take them away until only team seven was left, surprisingly it was Sasuke who was impatient as he was used to getting everything served to him on a silver platter. Three hours later their sensei walked into the room, only to be faced by a fuming Sasuke and two bored soon-to-be-genins.

He looked at them thoughtfully while humming before saying, "My first impression of you is… that I hate you, meet me on the roof in five minutes."

The poor man had no idea what he'd done, how much this affected two of his students, especially the blonde one; Sakura looked at Naruto once Sasuke had gone, "he didn't mean it Naruto…"

Naruto just looked away, "Everyone hates me, don't worry."

They walked away, Sakura knew that this must hurt Naruto as both were gay – liked the same sex – and she knew that kakashi was Naruto's type, so it must've hurt.

When they got up there Sasuke and kakashi were waiting for them; when they sat down their sensei said, "Alright, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

Sakura spoke up, "Why don't you go first sensei?" she knew what to do but she needed time to think about her answer, but she was mostly thinking of Naruto who would find it even harder.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, the only one showing but said, "Fine, I'm kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, I have lots of hobbies and I haven't really thought about my dream. Now you pinkie…"

Sakura nodded, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Naruto-kun, I dislike some people, I enjoy spending time with Naruto and my dream is to protect Naruto."

Kakashi nodded, though he thought that it was strange because he thought that Sakura would be a Sasuke fan and would hate the blonde boy, "Now you Blondie…"

Naruto looked up, copying Sakura he said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Sakura-chan, I dislike some people, I enjoy spending time with Sakura-chan and my dream is to protect Sakura," Naruto then whispered inaudibly, "and everyone else like us."

Kakashi nodded, he'd seen Naruto mumble something else but didn't know what it was so he just brushed it off, what he was shocked at was that Naruto had copied Sakura, it almost sounded like she'd meant for him to copy it… "Now you emo…"

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and dislike a lot of things, my hobbies are training and my dream is more of an ambition to kill a certain man," when Sasuke looked up, he was shocked that Sakura was unaffected, normally girls would be all over him.

Kakashi nodded, it was like he thought, "Ok, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow for your genin exam, oh, and don't eat, you might throw up."

With that kakashi left, soon followed by Sasuke; Sakura and Naruto hung around not wanting to go home but knew that they would be in even more trouble if they didn't come home on time.

When they walk in an empty whiskey bottle was thrown at them, it hit Naruto he rushed up to protect Sakura; Sakura had noticed that Naruto got it worse than her but at least she could heal him, that's what he told her.

She then stood against the wall watching her best friend and 'brother' get beaten by her father, when he was really badly bruised and she was sure that a few bones were broken, she saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She saw her father rip off Naruto's clothing and pull his (her fathers) trousers down before shoving his dick into Naruto's ass; what scared her most was that it looked like this wasn't the first time. It really had shocked her ass her dad had never raped her, could it be that Naruto had been way worse off than her, just because of the Kyuubi?

She saw her best friend and protector get raped, she then saw her dad collapse, asleep. Naruto crawled out and led her upstairs.

She looked at him, "Naruto…" nothing more was said between the two, words weren't necessary.

Most off his wounds healed to scar extent but then he added to them with his kunai while she did to her arms, both children lost in their 'escape'.

Once done both slipped into the bath together, neither minded seeing each-other naked, they did all the time, they managed to fit in as Sakura had a small build much like Naruto but the boy was nearly all bones, though Sakura didn't comment, this was natural to them.

Once they'd finished they got out Sakura healed their wounds but made sure that it left scars, they needed the permanent reminders.

Inside their room Sakura found two plates with some bread and water on, Naruto pushed his plate towards the hungry girl, "You can have it Sakura, you need it; after all, you grow."

It was true, Sakura got taller while Naruto stayed nearly the same height but Sakura didn't mind, Naruto helped her more than anyone twice his size could.

Sakura accepted the gift with only a twang of regret, but she knew Naruto wouldn't eat it anyway; at least he drank the water…

At eight o'clock Naruto and Sakura woke up, Naruto was panting covered in sweat, he grabbed a kunai and cut himself, Sakura just watched helplessly, she had made him promise to only cut himself at night so there wasn't too much blood loss but sometimes Naruto woke up like this and needed the release, so she let him, it was at times like these that she needed to protect her younger brother. It's true, Naruto was younger.

She saw another two plates of bread but milk this time, she ate her bread as well as Naruto's after he gave her his blessing, not that it was necessary, she drank her milk and three quarters of Naruto's after she forced him to drink some milk, but she heard him throw up when he went to the bathroom.

When they were both ready they left for their exam, both knew that they would work together no matter what, if they went against each other they would merely forfeit.

When they arrived ten minutes late they were pleased to see that only Sasuke, who was very peeved, was there.

They waited, in silence, for kakashi to arrive and were relieved two hours later when he did.

"Ok, the object of this assignment is to get one of the bells, if you don't you will be going back to the academy, and won't be receiving any lunch."

They looked at each other and all headed into the surrounding forest when kakashi said go.

Sakura and Naruto stayed together to plan an attack, Naruto came up with the idea, "I'll pretend to be injured and while kakashi looks after me you steel our bells."

They nodded and were lucky that kakashi hadn't heard them as he was dealing with Sasuke, he'd just sent Sasuke flying when Sakura appeared in a 'panic' with an 'injured' Naruto in her arms, "Sensei, Naruto's hurt, we were making a trap when…" she trailed of 'sobbing'.

Kakashi laid the student down after checking that it wasn't a genjutsu, to heal the ankle with the kunai in.

He heard a silent jingle and spun around to see Sakura with the bells in her hand, she passed one to Naruto and said, "We win!"

Naruto pulled the kunai out and grinned, "Yay!"

Kakashi was stunned as was Sasuke who just walked out, "Well done, you all pass; good team work!"

Little did they know but at the same time jiriya was confronting the third, "Please sensei, let me take Naruto away from the village for five tears to train him so he'll be prepared!"

Hiruzen nodded, "Fine, but only if he agrees!"

Ten minutes later Naruto was replying, "Only if Sakura can come too."

The girl looked up from her corner, "Can I?"

The hokage sighed, "Fine."

Jiriya smiled, "I'll meet you by the gate in fifteen minutes."

They left and both children snuck into the house, got their stuff and left, just beating their new sensei, "Alright brats, let's go!"

A month later and they finally stopped travelling, only to be at a hot springs! Naruto and Sakura panicked, what would they do, jiriya booked them in and led them to their room, "Ok, got dressed into these," the man said giving them dressing gown like things.

Both children went behind a curtain to change while the older man did, jiriya smirked, he'd given the girl a rather small one to reveal her milky flesh; he spun around when the girl walked out in a normal one making him frown, so the boy must have it, suddenly he heard a girls squeal, "Sakura!"

The girl rushed behind the curtain, she saw her brother in a small gown which revealed the worst of his damage, no one could see this, both gasped as the curtain was pulled back and their sensei walked in, "What's going… on?"

The older man gasped as he looked at his god son, he could see the bone and the cuts…

The girl moved rapidly and he saw some cuts on her arms too, "Are both of you wearing underwear?" they nodded, "Good, take your gowns off."

Both did what the older man said slowly, jiriya gasped, he'd never seen anything this bad that was alive, mostly the boy.

Sakura spoke up, "Can I explain this to you sensei, without Naruto being here?"

The man nodded leading them into a separate room, "What's going on?"

The girls sighed before saying, "Naruto moved in with us when we were five and my dad has abused us leading us to self-harm and Naruto anorexia, but, I also found out that Naruto, sometimes gets… raped by my dad."

The 'pervert' fell against the wall; that sweet, innocent boy… it was all his fault, he should have taken the boy in, "Sakura, stay here, I want to talk to Naruto."

The girl nodded and the man left her to go to Naruto, he then hugged the boy soothingly until the boy was relaxed, they looked at each other before slowly leaning in to a kiss. They heard a chuckle and saw pink hair walking away.

The older man then reattached their lips, kissing deeper. He knew that this boy would be his 'special one', he looked to the roof once the boy was asleep in his arms, he whispered to the wind, "I'm glad I've found what you did Minato, it's funny that it's your son though, in a way it's a good thing you're dead," the man chuckled before falling asleep.

Almost five years later jiriya received a message from the hokage demanding their return with his old team mate, Tsunade.

Jiriya felt that the time had passed quickly but had achieved what he wanted, he'd trained the boy and then married him; they were both married. The man still smiled remembering that day – it had actually been on the boys sixteenth birthday as that was the legal age. Sakura had cried.

He felt the arms of the hot blonde slip around his bare waist, he was only wearing clothes waist down, and he spun around and was immensely aroused by the boy with only a shirt – his shirt – on.

They kissed then walked into the kitchen where Sakura had just finished making breakfast.

"We're going to get Tsunade then return to the leaf but you two will live with me and I will protect you, forever."

Both children nodded before eating and packing their stuff, over the years jiriya had helped them and Naruto ate two meals a day, occasionally three and both only cut once or twice a year.

Naruto had learnt to control the Kyuubi's power, had learnt some cool jutsu's and had got a contract with the toads.

Sakura had gotten stronger and had learnt even more medic Nin stuff.

Both students had become jonin but only went on missions and stuff as a three; they had stayed in Iwa thanks to the mizukage and had been honorary Iwa Nin. Once they'd said good bye to the mizukage they left to find Tsunade.

A few days later found them dragging her through the Konoha gates; they were relieved when they finally entered the thirds office only to be faced by Sakura's parents.

"Sakura, Naruto, we missed you!" Sakura's mother said but jiriya held them behind his back protectively.

"Hiruzen, may we speak with you without them present," jiriya asked through gritted teeth.

The hokage nodded and the two parents left, "What is it jiriya?"

"I am not letting Sakura go back to them!" jiriya yelled.

"Sakura, what about Naruto?" the hokage asked in confusion.

"Naruto's safe," jiriya replied.

"Alright, why did you want to keep Sakura away?"

"Because they are abusive and I adopted them!" jiriya replied angrily.

"Do not speak such nonsense jiriya! Haruno's, come in, did you abuse your children?" Hiruzen asked.

Their mother gasped, "No!"

Their father said, "We yelled at them once or twice but every parent does."

The tree who had just returned stared at them in disgust.

Naruto finally had the courage to speak out, "Well it seems like we have an issue here, you won't leave Sakura, I won't leave Sakura and jiriya won't leave me."

Sakura said, "Its fine Naruto, leave me, go!"

Jiriya said, "No, Naruto, you can prove everything, are you ready?"

Naruto gulped but nodded, he performed a jutsu and in a cloud of smoke a fox like man with nine tails appeared, "I am Kurama, the nine tailed fox, Naruto's story is regretfully true."

Hiruzen gasped, "What's going on?"

Jiriya smirked, "I taught Naruto how to summon the Kyuubi, it's why he's a jonin," he received a glare from Naruto, "One of the reasons why!"

Sakura's dad gasped, "Naruto's a jonin?!"

Naruto smirked, "So is Sakura."

Hiruzen said, "Fine, the Haruno's are under arrest," ANBU captured them, "However, jiriya you won't be able to adopt Naruto, the council won't allow it."

Jiriya laughed, "Good, I only want to adopt the girl, after all," he smirked, holding the boy close, his arm around the slender waist, "I married the boy."

He kissed the boys nose while showing their wedding rings, Sakura replied, "It's true, and they make such a cute couple."

Tsunade gasped out in surprise, "But, Naruto's almost forty years younger!"

All tree yelled out, "SO!"

**And they lived happily ever after, such a cute ending…**

**Please review! Btw, I'm writing another story and was wondering which pairing you prefer, Hashirama x Tobirama or Madara x Tobirama?**

**Btw 2, I was going to make this either itanaru, kakanaru or sasunaru but they're so cliché.**


End file.
